Parenting
by Rivulet027
Summary: From one of Lorein's challenges: Future Fic Michael and Brian married find Gus sneaking in the house drunk with his boyfriend. BrianMichael, GusOMC


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Queer as Folk. 

Note: Spoilers are through S4. This was written for Lorein based on one of her challenges: Future Fic- Michael and Brian (married) find Gus sneaking in the house drunk with his boyfriend.

As always reviews and flames are welcome.

Parenting:

Brian sank onto the edge of the bed. He stared at his hands, they were shaking slightly. He buried his head in them and took a deep breath in an attempt to quell the anger flooding through him.

He couldn't shake the image of his son at the top of the stairs, plastered, and grinning up at his boyfriend as said boyfriend leaned in for a kiss. Rai was no longer going to be Gus' boyfriend if Brian had anything to say about it.

Brian took another deep breath and willed himself to sit up. He had half a mind to see how Michael was handling the situation. No, he trusted Michael. He ran a hand over his face. He felt useless and angry. He glanced at the clock, it was twelve-thirty in the morning. His fifteen-year-old son had just attempted to sneak into his house with his boyfriend and drunk. The only conclusion Brian could reach was that he was a horrible father.

Michael opened the door to their room and leaned against it for a moment, before he cracked the door slightly and shook his head, a bemused look on his face.

"Well?"

"Rai's on the sofa and Gus is in bed. They both need to sleep it off."

Brian scowled, "We should send that kid home."

Michael crossed to him, put a hand on his shoulder and pointed out, "How old was I the first time you got me drunk?"

"That kid's a bad influence…Oh fuck, Mikey, I sound just like your mother," Brian broke off with a groan as he pulled Michael to him by his hips and buried his head against Michael's chest.

Michael laughed, "You must be a good parent then."

"Good? My son just came in past his curfew, and drunk. How the hell is that good parenting? Mel's gonna to kill us."

"What was the first thing you did?"

"I was a complete asshole, but that kid deserved it, getting Gus drunk and then trying to sneak in…we should send him home."

"We told his parents he could spend the night."

"That was before he got our kid drunk!"

"Shhh," Michael soothed, "You don't want to wake Jenny."

"I probably did, ranting earlier."

"Hey, you're not mad at me for banishing you to our room?"

Brian smiled as he leaned back and looked at Michael, "Anyone ever tell you how hot you are when you get demanding?"

Michael raised an eyebrow as Brian pulled him closer and leaned up towards him before he whispered in mock imitation, "Brian! Our room! Now!"

Brian groaned, "You should try it more often."

Then he pulled Michael into a kiss. It was not only heated, but it grounded him. When Brian pulled away he continued, "Thanks."

Michael smiled at him, "You look ready to rip Rai's head off. You needed to cool off."

"I was."

"I know."

"He's just so…."

"You when you were that age?"

"Similar, he's got better parents so he's got no excuse."

Michael tilted his head and pressed his lips together, "Yeah, but he's got all your attitude."

"Gus is a good kid, he, we should call Mel and Lindz tomorrow. We should send him home before things get out of hand."

"Brian," Michael scolded lightly, "We have them for the summer, we barely get to see them for the rest of the year. We can handle this."

"Handle this? I don't think I've been this pissed off in…"

Michael kissed Brian to calm him again. Brian wrapped his arms around him deepening the kiss. They pulled apart when they hear a door creak.

"He snuck upstairs," Brian frowned.

"Probably."

Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Would you have stayed banished to the couch?" Michael pointed out.

"No."

Gus' voice was tired and faint from distance, "You have to leave the door cracked, I promised."

"Kay, scoot over."

Gus giggled, "You're going to get me in so much trouble."

"Nah."

"My dads are gonna kill you."

"I can handle it."

"Shhh, don't be so loud, they'll hear."

"Let them."

"Just go to sleep already," Gus commanded grumpily.

Brian and Michael exchanged a look and Michael kissed Brian's cheek, "Wait okay?"

Brian nodded.

Rai's voice filtered down to them after several moments of silence, "Gus?...Hey Gus, you still awake?...I love you."

"So you," Michael mouthed as he pulled away from Brian and shut the door.

"Really?" Brian challenged as Michael made his way back across the room.

"You always waited till you thought I was asleep before you told me how you felt."

"And you usually heard me didn't you?"

"Yeah, that bother you?" Michael asked looking concerned for the first time that night.

Brian pulled Michael to him, kissed his neck and told him, "I still married you didn't I?"

"I thought I married you?"

Brian shrugged, "Anyone ever tell you what a good parent you are?"

"You too."

"Mikey, I nearly freaked out on that kid."

"Because you love your son so much you don't want to see him hurt."

Brian rubbed his nose against Michael's, "And unlike your mother we have to let our kid make his own mistakes."

"You were never a mistake," Michael told him firmly.

"Doesn't mean Rai isn't."

"Well see. Feeling better now?"

Brian raised an eyebrow. He pulled Michael into a quick kiss before he told him, "Still…"

He paused to wet his lips and think about what he wanted to say next. He had finally started to calm, willing to let the situation simmer until morning, "Worried about tomorrow. Just a bit angry, you might have to kiss it better."

"I might?" Michael teased.

"You're gonna have to," Brian teased back, relieved at the calm washing over him as he moved back into familiar territory. Michael he understood, Gus he was still figuring out, but there was nothing wrong with that. It didn't he was his father.

"I…I'm not my dad?" he asked.

Michael paused, stopped from moving to kiss, "Where did that come from?"

Brian pressed his lips together as he waited for Michael's answer.

Michael kissed his forehead, "You'll never be your dad. You're a good parent, stop worrying, that's my job."

Brian smiled.


End file.
